


Tales From the Bunker

by thedalekcaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedalekcaan/pseuds/thedalekcaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been prepared for anything; but he hadn't counted on Cas's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales From the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> After the finale, I think everyone needs a bit of humor. Also, I wrote this at three am so don't judge me.

While Dean had been surrounded by guns, knives, and copious other weapons that the majority of parents would never under any circumstances, even upon pain of death, let their children approach, he had never seen such a health hazard as Cas’s ass.

After the fall, it had taken Cas three weeks to reach the Winchesters at the bunker; but, when he did, he was accepted with open arms. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Kevin had fallen easily into a routine with Kevin working on the angel tablet and the others planning hunts to fill the time. Everything was running like a well-oiled machine until Dean’s incident. 

It had been early morning, with everyone beginning to congregate around the table in the bunker’s main room for coffee and the planning of the next hunt. Dean, recently having awakened from additional beauty sleep, was still in his bathrobe and just starting to make his way downstairs. Sam and Kevin were already situated at the table in their natural habitats, Sam with his laptop and books surrounding him and Kevin with the angel tablet and his notes. Cas had come down a few minutes before him and was now wandering about and taking in the sights and sounds of the bunker. 

Then, Dean saw it. The most glorious thing he had ever seen. Cas’s ass. 

Cas had been examining a book on a lower shelf in the extensive library of the bunker, which exquisitely displayed the ass in question, especially in the jeans that Cas had picked up along his trek to the bunker. For a moment, Dean was too awestruck by the celestial ass to do anything but stand with his feet glued to the floor and his mouth slightly ajar. When he did eventually manage to force his limbs to function, he was still much to star struck to pay attention to where exactly his feet were going, and it didn’t take long before he missed a step and was tumbling down the stairs with all of the beauty and grace of an elephant. 

When Dean finally did come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, all attention of the other three residents of the bunker was trained on him. Sam and Cas rushed to help him while Kevin, too tired by previous, far too frequent all-nighters to be of much help, leaned against the railings looking concerned. Dean was aching all over, and it was obvious that he would have more than a few bruises. However, he felt as if he had witnessed the second coming of Christ. After he had been helped to his feet and had warded off all questions concerning his well being, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cas. Looking the angel up and down, he wondered how he had never noticed how truly fine the angel was. When this led to one of Dean and Cas’s staring contests, Sam started to chuckle from behind his mountainous stack of encyclopedias and records. 

“What?” Dean said, finally tearing his gaze away from the angel. 

“Oh, nothing,” Sam replied with a smirk, “Just the fact that there’s enough sexual tension in here that I feel like I’m about to explode just looking at it.” Kevin started chuckling at this point; Sam broke out into a full-bodied cackling; and Dean made a mental note to kill his brother by the end of the day. 

“What?” Dean exclaimed, fumbling for words in his still un-coffeed state. “I wasn’t,” he sighed. “Just shut up and get me some fucking coffee, Sammy.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Macho,” Sam said with a nearly singsong voice and an absolutely infuriating smirk. Yep, he was defiantly going to die in some horrible fashion when Dean had the energy to deal with the situation. 

Sam then left the room, and Kevin returned to his work after winking at Dean with bleary eyes. He spared both of them a scowl before briefly returning his gaze to Cas, and then staring at his hands to twiddle his thumbs. However, this incident had proven something to him; despite all the time he had spent denying it, Dean was captivated by the majestic beauty of the angelic booty.


End file.
